Virgilia
, the original "Beatrice" and previous Endless Witch before the more well known "Beato" Beatrice. Virgillia is the name assumed by this character after passing her name and title to her student. She is a silver-haired witch with great powers, despite surrendering most of them to Beatrice with the title of the "Endless Witch". Unlike Beatrice, Virgilia thinks that the powers of a witch should be used for good and not for selfish means. She taught Beatrice the Endless Magic, and retired, believing that Beatrice would also devote herself for the people. At the same time that she was Beatrice's teacher, she also served as the magician at Beatrice's home. Because of that, Virgilia had come in contact with her in the position of a servant. It is said that this became her downfall, and invited Beatrice's arrogance and recklessness. Relationships *Beatrice (was her mentor) *Chiyo Kumasawa (Vessel) *Gaap (Friend) *Ronove (Friend) Appearance A woman with long silver/gray hair that rarely opens her eyes. She wears a black dress and a black hat adorned with dark red flowers. Magical Abilities Virgilia is the former Endless Witch, having passed the name Beatrice and the Endless Magic onto the current Beatrice. Despite that, she still is powerful enough to engage Beatrice in a magical duel and proves to be a formidable opponent, defeated only through trickery on Beatrice's part that resulted in Virgilia losing the duel from the very beginning. In her duel against Beatrice, Virgilia is shown using magic to fly, teleport, create shields of magic for defense, and summoning both the divine hammer Mjölnir and the divine spear Gungir as well. She also has several Goat Butlers under her command. Like Beatrice, she can be an extremely cunning opponent. It's supossed that she close her eyes in order to minimize or reduce her magic because it's very powerful. Role in the Games Banquet of the Golden Witch Myth Battle When she was awakened, she was under the guise of Kumasawa, in the rose garden. Beatrice appeared after the Stakes of Purgatory retreated, and both witches led a massive magical duel. Beatrice summoned shoulder towers, whose attack was blocked by Virgilia's magic. Virgilia countered with Gungnir from the Fallen Tower (which had blocked the shoulder towers' attack), but Beatrice saw her attack and defended herself with giants wielding Aegis. Since divine weapon and armor cannot come in contact with each other, Beatrice evaded Gungnir. After this, Virgilia was forced to evade and block 18,900 magic beams thrown by the giants protecting Beatrice. Virgilia used her powers to summon a hammer from Gungnir, which she used to hit the other side, destroying the giants, but not Beatrice. She had used a last-stand tower to protect herself, impossible to tear down. However, the word "impossible" holds a special meaning that doesn't apply to divine weapons, and so Virgilia summoned a divine knight, riding along with it on its horse in the sky. The knight wielded Gungnir and shot it through the tower, destroying it and impaling Beatrice onto it. She was thought to be defeated, but when Virgilia tried to turn her back to the "good" side, she was shown her own dead body on the ground, pierced by shoulder towers' attack. What really happened is: Beatrice didn't summon shoulder towers at the beginning but rather, four towers; two hiding behind Virgilia in the horizon. The battle was over before it really began, and Beatrice had revived her instantly with the Endless Magic to toy a bit. These facts brought to light, Virgilia died as a game piece and Beatrice had her wound healed. Meta-world Afterwards, Virgilia helped Battler overcome his mental blocks and helped his side to fight against Beatrice in the meta-world. At the very end of the chapter, it was revealed that she wasn't on his side at all. In fact, she was with Beatrice from the beginning, tricking him into almost signing his own demise at the Golden Land. Trivia *Her teaching Beatrice magic is most likely supposed to relate to the fact that Chiyo is the one who taught Yasu about the Golden Witch. *Her name comes from the Divine Comedy character Virgil, who guides Dante through Hell and Purgatory to Beatrice, who is his guide through Heaven. *In Answer of the Golden Witch, it was revealed that Virgilia was originally not going to be in the story but was added in when he rewrote Land of the Golden Witch to help the readers keep thinking since most readers had given up on solving the mystery already *Virgilia was originally a man named Virgilius who was to appear in Land of the Golden Witch as an antagonist who saw everything from a differant prespective then Battler and would argue against his reasoning. This character was later adapted into End of the Golden Witch as Erika Furudo. She refrences this when naming herself with the first name she comes up with being Virgilius but she quickly changes it to Virgilia instead. Gallery Virgilia.jpg|Virgilia in the original game Virgilia1.png|Virgilia on the official PS3 website Virgilia!! -DDD.jpg|Virgilia in the anime Virigilia anime concept.PNG|Virgilia, anime concept artwork Tumblr m0mz9nI0bT1qhbxuqo1 500.jpg|Virgillius Ougon Musou Kyoku Virgilia4.jpg|Virgilia's portrait in Ougon Musou Virgilia2.jpg|Virgilia and her combinations in Ougon Musou Virgilia vs Beato.jpg|Virgilia vs. Beatrice Umineko screenshot1.jpg|Erika and Dlanor vs. Ronove and Virgilia Category:Witches Category:Characters Category:Female